YOU BELONG WITH ME
by Pink Girl Alice
Summary: Ian is in the world of anger. He and Selena had broke up two days ago and the News Reporters are after them like pests. He want someone who can soothe him from remorse. He want his Amy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues**.

**I hope that the story is good. Actually I thought to write this one because I want Ian to have a great remorse for loosing Amy. I just tried it. It's just a songfic. Sorry for any grammar mistake. Please review and help me to improve!**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

"_FAMOUS SINGER AND DISNEY ACTRESS SELENA GOMEZ AND THE YOUNGEST BILLIONAIRE IAN KABRA HAS DECLARED BREAKUP. THEY WERE DATING FOR FIVE YEARS_**"**

These were the lines Ian read in the newspaper. He threw out the paper in disgust. He is the youngest billionaire in the world. He and Natalie now lives in WASHINGTON, DC.

"I hate these reporters. What a pest!" Ian snarled.

Ian picked his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello." A sweet voice answered from the other side.

Ian closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hello, who's there?" Selena asked again.

"Selena, it's me." Ian answered.

"Ian Kabra!" Selena remained shocked.

"Yes, why? You expected someone else?" Ian grinned.

"What a jerk!" Selena thumped the phone.

"What? She hung up on me! _She hung up on me_!" Ian said grudgingly

Ian felt so helpless with his anger. No girl has ever loved him. 99.9% loved his wealth and property. But he remembered one girl who has loved only him. She didn't love him for his wealth or property. Yes, the girl is _Amy_. But Ian's attitude towards her made her keep Ian away from her life.

Suddenly he heard a car stopped outside his house. He went to the balcony, and looked down. He saw that this auburn haired girl went out of her BMW. "What? is she Amy. How?" He wandered whether she knew that he lives here? Does she know that he has broken up with Selena?

Amy was changing the flattened tire.

Ian thought about going down, but something stopped him. "What the hell? I can't stand before Amy. I can't. The hellish things I have done to her. My mother killed her parents in fire. I tried to kill her and Dan so many times. She doesn't love me anymore." Ian thought.

**IAN's POV**

I could hear the song she was listening to from her stereo. It's Taylor Swift's 'YOU BELONG WITH ME'. Oh! how I wish I can hear the song from her lips. "I want to hear it from you Amy. Just to soothe me and take me away from my grimace!"

I looked at my watch. It's exactly midnight and the date is 14.2.11.

"What?Today is Valentine's Day!" the thought lingered around my brain.

I so much wanted to call Amy. But I know she doesn't like me anymore.

I began to think about Amy and that's the moment Amy looked up and remained awestruck. Today she has seen the news on television about the breakup between Selena Gomez and me. A tear trickled down her cheek. I looked at her. She could feel the storm going inside my heart. She knew earlier how it feels to lose first love. Amy looked down. She sighed.

I looked at Amy for some response. She looked a little confuse. She looked here and there.

**AMY'S POV**

Am I seeing him? How? The person I had a crush on? Is it an accident? I don't love him anymore. No, he has gone totally from my life. I can't forget those days when he was like a Venus Fly Trap; though it was because his mother had told him so. But how can I forget how he and his sister tried to kill me and Dan? How can I forget the night, when, our parents died in the fire because of the worst minded lady of the world Isabel Kabra? No, I can't forget those days.

**IAN'S POV**

"Please Amy, look up! Please." I want to see her face so madly. After 5 years I'm seeing her! 5 years has passed. Yes, 5 years I have waited for her. I can lose anyone for the sake of _my Amy_.

Oh! Amy, I wish I can see you singing for me but alas, I can't because of my deeds!

**AMY'S POV**

I can hear a part of the Song.

**OH I REMEMBER YOU **

**DRIVING TO MY HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.**

**I'M THE ONE WHO MAKE YOU LAUGH**

**WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'RE ABOUT TO CRY.**

**I KNOW YOUR FAVORITE SONGS AND YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR DREAMS **

"_Yes, I know your favorite songs Ian, but the thing is that you were not interested in me._" the thought make me cry.

**I KNOW WHERE YOU BELONG**

**THINK I KNOW IT'S WITH ME.**

"_Yes, Ian you belong with me._" I closed my eyes.

**CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M THE ONE **

**WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU **

**BEEN HERE ALL ALONG SO WHY CAN'T YOU SEE?**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME.**

"_Yes, I can understand you. But I don't want to anymore…!" The grudge came into Amy's mind suddenly._

**STANDING BY AND WAITING AT YOUR BACK DOOR **

**ALL THIS TIME**

**HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW BABY…**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME **

**YOU BELONG WITH ME.**

"You belong with me! I wish you can listen to me."

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT JUST MAYBE**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

I can feel my eyes getting wet. "_Why am I crying for Ian_?"

Both looked at each other. Amy can see how Ian is struggling to keep tears away.

"Tell me Ian, tell me you miss me!"I thought again.

I went back to my BMW. I looked back to Ian and settled myself in the driver's seat and started the engine. I sighed a little and shifted the gear.

At the moment when I was going to press the accelerator I can hear a loud voice calling after me.

"Amy! I miss you!"

The car rolled away. I heard the voice. In the rearview mirror I can see the boy I loved once went inside. His head bowed down. Disappointed he went in. Amy closed her eyes again.

The BMW rolled through the desolate road smoothly.

**Is it good? Let me know… please review!**

**~ Vanessa77**


End file.
